Beg For Mercy
by EmilyDoesStuff-Yaaa
Summary: A short KOMAHINA fanfiction where Komaeda decides to try killing Hinata but things take a wrong yet sweet turn. - SPOILERS UP UNTIL CHAPTER 5 -


It's been a day since that damned trial back at the trippy-looking Funhouse... Tanaka and Nidai have died, leaving them at seven lone survivors, and not only that, it would seem that Komaeda found out something back at that Dead room, which caused him to act weirdly during the trial... And.. Rudely.. He's been calling out Hinata with all these offending names and titles, and Hinata has had enough. So what if he's a reserve course student, Komaeda's talent is nothing better, is it..?

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed loudly, he dropped himself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling with a tired expression, wanting nothing more than sleep, but for some reason he cannot help but think of Komaeda and what mischievous antics he's up to next, all he knows is that he might be setting up another murder plan, maybe even worse, he might be killing someone right now. Worry began to grow in Hinata's mind, he tried to relax by thinking about other things, like breakfast or.. That game that Nanami's been playing back at Hotel Mirai's lobby- no no no nothing's working at all, Hinata let out a louder sigh than before, it came out as more of an annoyed groan rather than a sigh.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
Hinata was startled by it, almost letting out a shriek. He stands up to open the door but stops in his tracks, taking a moment to realize the situation. 'what if someone is here to kill me' or 'what if this person killed someone and is pinning the crime on me'. Hinata feels a shudder of fear rush through him, he stares at the door as knocks start. These knocks grow louder, more aggressive, more violent, making Hinata grow terrified by whoever is there. To Hinata's surprise, the door is suddenly flung open-

 **"SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE BROKEN LOC-"**

Before Mioda had passed on, she had broken Hinata's door lock in an attempt to sneak in and wake him up. Before Hinata completed his sentence, he could feel himself getting choked, Hinata tries to breathe for air but he's struggling. He opens his eyes and looks at the culprit's face. His fear grows into anger and he kicks off the culprit choking him.

 **"AahhhHH..."** Hinata breathes deeply for air and tries to adjust his stance **"what... What the hell's WRONG WITH YOU... KOMAEDA!"**

It was none other than Komaeda, he was standing there, with that smug smile and his carefree aura...no... He seems to have a serious aura around him this time...

 **"Oh my, you looked really cute with my hands around your lovely neck, Hinata-kun~!"** Komaeda laughed with that smug tone fitting his douchy attitude right now.

 **"I ALMOST DIED YOU ASSHOLE!"** Hinata yelled at Komaeda with the look of an angry wolf ready to feast on his prey.

 **"I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't, reserve-course scum."** Komaeda frowned right as he said that last word.

 **"** _ **You**_ **..."** Hinata curled up his fists, ready to fight Komaeda, but kept his cool for now. **"Why are you here..?"**

 **"Hmm.. No reason really, I just wanted to take revenge on your pitiful lie, now be a good dog and obey."  
**  
 **"Lie..? W-What do you mean..?"** Hinata looked very confused.

 **"Wow, so much for a reserve course loser. You can't even remember your own lies, as expected of a useless, talentless being, scoring an even lower rank than trash itself, you're not even worthy of my praise..."** Komaeda sighed.

 **"J-Just.. Shut it, will you? I don't really get you at all, why do you treat me like that when I've done nothing wrong to you?"** Hinata's face was filled with anger, almost letting out a tiny tear, but he held it in.

 **"Ahhh Hinata-kun, you look like you're gonna cry!" Komaeda giggled "would you like me to hug you~? Or maybe praise you like all these special guys out there?"**

 **"Just... STOP!"** Hinata snaps and pushes Komaeda on the ground as hard as he can, making Komaeda drop some sort of bag.

 **"AAGHH-!"** Komaeda groaned in pain, it seems he might have bruised his elbow. Hinata ignores that and picks up the bag, surprised by the objects residing in there.

 **"W-What the hell... Why is there a rope and... A k-knife.."** Hinata stares with fear at the bag, pupils dilating as he realizes the horrible plan Komaeda was up to. He was going to torture Hinata, wasn't he.

 **"Aaah... Ow- that hurt.. Hinata..kun..? What's with that look?"** Komaeda tensed up a bit as he looked at Hinata's angry, frustrated face. **"Aahh, it seems you've found me out, yes, my plan is simple, nothing more than a few scars to leave on that worthless body of yours~"**

 **"** _ **I see.**_ **You refuse to respect me."** Hinata steps forward as he pulls out the rope from the bag. "It's not you who's taking revenge.."

Hinata moves as close as possible to Komaeda, while Komaeda slowly inches back while he resides on the ground **"I'll be the one who's taking revenge today."**

Hinata immediately, without warning, kicks Komaeda's face, hitting his cheek, causing him to flip over on his back. He let out a pained scream as blood ran down the corner of his mouth. Hinata took advantage of the moment and stepped on Komaeda's back, causing him to gasp in pain.

 **"AAAUGH-! hahh...H-Hinata.. Kun...heh.. You're quite adorable when angr- AAGH-"** Komaeda's face hits the ground as Hinata steps on his head.

 **"You seriously piss me off. Maybe if you show some respect and obey my one request, I could show you some mercy.."** Hinata looked down at Komaeda's pain-filled expression.

 **"Ah..ahh.. It.. Hurts, but.. I'd rather die than obey mere... Reserve course trash.."** Komaeda smiled weakly.

 **"Hmph. I guess I'll just force you to beg for mercy."**

 **"Heh, I'd.. Love to see.. A reserve.. Course guy... A useless entity to society... Pull off such a task.."** Komaeda laughs but coughs at the same time, allowing the blood to stain the floor

Hinata ignores him and grabs his arms, tying them together and tightening the ropes, making sure they leave marks afterwards.

 **"Ahh, are you gonna kill me~ I'm excited to see your filthy hands try to but I'm sure you'll drop because you don't have the courage to- AAAHH OW OW S-STOP!"** Komaeda was cut off right as Hinata pulled on his hair.

 **"Shut up."** Hinata knee-kicks Komaeda's stomach, causing blood to gush out of him. He's coughing hard, blood spilling on his shirt and the floor, covering his entire lower lip, and tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

 **"Aah.. Ah.. D-Don't.. You think.. T-This is enou- AAAAAAAGHHH-!"** Komaeda gets kicked once more, this time, the face, causing him to crash his head on the wall behind him. Hinata's face grows expressionless, but somewhere, there's a hint of anger. He presses his foot on Komaeda's crotch, causing Komaeda to yell in pain, mixed with a slight moan.

 **"You probably get off to stuff like this.. God, what a creep you are..."** Hinata stares at Komaeda's bleeding yet drooling mouth and pained eyes mixed with a hint if pleasure. He's disgusted, what a freakin' creep.

 **"Hinata.. Kun... Please.. No more.."** Komaeda's eyes start tearing up at the corners.

 **"I'm not done yet."** Hinata kneels down and pulls on Komaeda's hair **"Apologize."**

Komaeda whimpers at first, refusing to speak. Hinata punches his gut again and Komaeda yells out in pain, fear growing stronger, tears rolling down those bruised, bloody cheeks.

 **"Aaahh... P-please.. I'm sorry... I'm so... So sorry... I shouldn't have messed with you.. I'm S-SORRY..!"** Komaeda cries out.

Hinata keeps glaring at the shaking and shivering Komaeda under him and sighs, finally letting go of Komaeda's hair, taking a moment to look at Komaeda's bruised and blood-filled body, Immediately becoming conscious and regretting his actions.

 **"Oh god... What have I done... I'm... I'm so so SO.. sorry Komaeda, I guess I let anger take the best of me...god.. You look really messed up.. Shit.."** Hinata places his hands on his face and sighs in guilt, feeling angry with himself.

 **"Hi... Nata... Kun.. I'm sorry.."** Komaeda started crying, whimpering and trying to move his hands to hide his face but realizing he's tied up. Hinata quickly goes down to untie Komaeda, wiping his tears away and almost feeling the tears pour out.

 **"Please don't cry, Komaeda. It's weird to see you cry... You're always so happy and carefree... So please.. I'm so sorry for hurting you..."** Hinata starts crying too, feeling horrible regret for hurting Komaeda like that.

Out of all the terrible things that Komaeda did, he didn't do anything to deserve this punishment. He hugs Komaeda, and the latter is so shocked by the sudden hug, but lets it happen anyway.

 **"Hinata-kun... I.. Um..."** Komaeda backs out of the hug, wiping the blood and tears on his face. **"I'm sorry for calling you all these horrible names... I guess treating you like that isn't any better for me... Maybe I was blinded by this whole talent thing... I'm so stupid.. It wasn't talent that made everyone shine.. It was the hope that resides within your hearts.. Maybe that's why I had this weird... Burning feeling... Coming from you.."**

 **"Coming... From me..?"** Hinata helps Komaeda stand up and helps him sit on the bed, then sits next to him.  
 **  
"Yes.. In fact.. I... I've been keeping this feeling closed in my heart since the day we met.. I wasn't sure what it's called.. I felt.. Attracted.. I don't think that it was your looks or voice or anything like that.. N-Not that these aren't amazing on their own!"**

 **"What are you getting at...?"** Hinata stares at Komaeda's gleaming eyes and blushing face, feeling guilty for beating up such a pure face.

 **"I guess I was attracted to your.. Hope.. No... It's not that.."** Komaeda looks down as he clutches his jeans in embarrassment **"H-Hinata-kun... I...think I love.. Y-You..."**

 **"Huh..?"** Hinata's eyes open wide in shock, did he just... Confess?

 **"I've loved you ever since we met, I knew we had no chance at being lovers, I still think so too... You're probably better off with a pretty girl like Sonia-san or Nanami-san or even Owa-"  
**  
 **"I love you too."** Hinata stops Komaeda mid sentence and Komaeda is shocked. Even Hinata himself was confused by what he said. **"S-Sorry, did I surprise you..? Haha.. I didn't mean to.. It's just that...That was a beautiful confession.. I never knew you'd hold such feelings... For me..."  
**  
Komaeda smiles in embarrassment as he seems to have already decided that Hinata is going to reject him.

 **"I don't know if what I felt was love but...The way you laugh so gently, so carefree... Soothing the atmosphere around me, making me forget the pain of all the killings we've had to experience... I loved that about you.."**

Komaeda looks up at Hinata in curiosity, was Hinata confessing too..?

 **"although you're really messed up, I can't help but enjoy my time with you... You're the only person I've tried so hard to understand..."**

 **"H-Hinata-kun... What are you saying...?"**

 **"D-Don't get the wrong idea..! It's not like I suddenly fell in love with you or anything!"**

 **"So are you saying... You have developed feeling for me as we spent more time together..?"**

Hinata shyly turns his head away in embarrassment **"...w-well.. I guess so.. B-But don't tell anyon-"**

 **"Hinata-kun..."** Komaeda interrupts **"Thank you.. This means so much to me...!"** Komaeda starting tearing up again.

Hinata smiled in satisfaction, he's never seen Komaeda happy like this, and he wanted to make sure that he could confirm his love, so leaned in and kissed his cheek gently.

Komaeda flinched from the sudden contact. **"H-Hinata-kun..?"  
**  
Hinata proceeded to lick the tears off Komaeda's face, finally grabbing his face and kissing his lips. They're so soft, yet so bruised, he can taste the metallic flavor of blood. Komaeda, who was shocked at the start, melted into the kiss, grabbing Hinata's head, pulling him closer.

 **"Mmph.. Mhp- ahh, H-Hinata-kun.."** He backed out of the kiss **"W-Would you mind if... Well.. Uhh.."** Komaeda twiddled with his fingers shyly, red flushed all over his face. " **Aaahh- Hinata-kun! Please, would you.. M-Make love to me?"**

Hinata's wide eyed expression appeared once more, his face growing red, whilst Komaeda on the other side had the most puppy-eyed look Hinata had ever witnessed. He gulps and takes a deep breath before locking his eyes with Komaeda's.

 **"I'll... I'll make more than just love to you tonight...I'll make sure your night is filled with as much pleasure as possible.."  
**  
Komaeda's eyes glimmer as he practically jumps in excitment. **"Ahhh! I'm so lucky today, aren't I?"**

 **"Y-Yeah.. Sure whatever, c-come on, lay down on my bed..."**

 **"O-On Hinata-kun's bed..? A-Ah... We're doing this... On.. Hinata-kun's... Aaahh~"**

 **"Komaeda, stop it, you're drooling!"**

 **"Oh... M-My bad.. Sorry"** Komaeda laughs care-freely, just the way Hinata likes it. He wishes to keep that precious smile forever.

Komaeda takes his shoes and jacket off leaving them both on the floor and climbing up on the bed as Hinata follows him and looks down at his from the top.

 **"Try not to make weird loud noises... The others might have heard your cries of pain earlier so I don't want any more weird suspicion..."**

 **"Wanna gag me up just in case..?"** Komaeda grins

 **"N-No shut up!"** Hinata turns his head away dismissively.

Komaeda places his hand on Hinata's cheek, it's a bit cold. Hinata decides to go straight for the neck, slowly biting down his collarbone, leaving faint bite marks and licking them as he tries to take Komaeda's shirt off. Komaeda on the other hand is gasping and letting out barely audible moans.

 **"Man, your skin is so sensitive... No wonder you got bruised and hurt so easily.."** Hinata notices a blueish-purplish bruise on his elbow, that must've happened when he was pushed to the ground harshly. Hinata holds Komaeda's arm out and licks the bruise there, making Komaeda whimper in pain a bit.

 **"D-Does it hurt..?"** Hinata backs away before he hurts him further.

 **"Don't worry, it's not as painful as you think..."** Komaeda smiles weakly

 **"S-Sorry.."** Hinata apologizes and takes Komaeda's entire shirt off, leaving him laying down there in his jeans. **"Mind taking your jeans off..?"** Hinata points his trial accusing finger at Komaeda's jeans. Komaeda blushes a bit but obeys anyway. While he's busy taking his jeans off, Hinata strips out of his own tie, shirt and jeans, leaving the two of them completely stripped out with nothing but boxers.

 **"Hinata-kun..."** Komaeda notices how well built yet slightly skinny Hinata looks **"uwahh e-excuse me, I think I drooled a bit-"** he wipes his drool away but never takes his eyes away from Hinata's chest, his shining, large chest and beautiful, rosy nipples.

 **"S-STOP STARING AT ME, YOU CREEP..!"** Hinata's face turns red.  
 **  
"Aahh sorry sorry~!"** Komaeda laughs and goes back to lay on the bed, he spreads his body all over, expecting Hinata to jump in. Hinata takes a moment to stare at Komaeda's body. So bruised, so hurt. Red, blue and purple marks everywhere, he felt the pain of regret twist around in his stomach, just like the pain of getting punched continuously. No, it's no use thinking about it, he wanted to make up for it, make love to him, touch him, fuck him dry... Would that alone satisfy Komaeda and erase the guilt? Only one way to know.. Hinata took a deep breath and climbed back on Komaeda, making sure to not accidentally touch his wounds. Just glancing at them brings Hinata pain, he's definitely going to make up for it..

 **"Ahh..aah~"** Komaeda's whimpers grew louder, his moans getting more erotic-sounding as Hinata bites into Komaeda's neck, slowly making his way down to his shoulders and to his chest. Hinata touches Komaeda's sensitive nipples and pinches them, causing Komaeda to gasp in response, and just to make sure, Hinata looks up at Komaeda to see if he's doing good or just causing more pain, and to his surprise, Komaeda looked thirsty for more, blush all over his face, feeling nothing but love and pleasure. Hinata sighs in relief, knowing that Komaeda is fine, and so he proceeds to lick Komaeda's nipples, receiving an adorable moan from him.

 **"Aaaahh-! H-Hinata... Kun.. M-More.. P-Please..."** Komaeda pleaded for more, which drove Hinata to blush harder. He sucks on Komaeda's rosy buds, earning himself another loud moan, he keeps sucking on one while pinches the other, and that made Komaeda moan some more.

 **"Umm.. Would it hurt if I ran my hands around your... Uh.. W-Wounds.."** Hinata shies away at the last word, fearing the rejection from Komaeda, but instead, Komaeda nodded happily and cheerfully said **"Don't worry! H-Hinata-kun.. Y-You can touch me anywhere... Ahaha..~"** Komaeda laughs awkwardly, blush gathering all over his face. Hinata gives Komaeda a heart-warming smile to make Komaeda feel better, Hinata can be really beautiful when he smiles like that, just the thought alone makes Komaeda excited.

 **"You're so cute, it's a shame that I got your beautiful body all bruised up.."** Hinata whispers into Komaeda's ear and bites on the edge, Komaeda whimpers a bit, letting out a mini-gasp along the way. Hinata didn't want to waste much time on only love bites and kisses, he wanted more, and he wanted to make Komaeda feel more as well... He needed more... Pleasure.. Not only for him, but for his friend- no... Not friend anymore... But for his lover.

He reaches down to Komaeda's boxers and notices a buldge.

 **"H-Hard already..?"** Hinata says that, but in truth, he might be just as hard as Komaeda right now.

 **"S-Sorry..."** Komaeda apologizes "I c-couldn't help it..your touches are so.. S-Sexy and wonderful.."

Hinata rolls his eyes, refusing to admit how hard he is right now, he shouldn't get hard like that but.. Komaeda looks so... Beautiful and sexy underneath him, he can't really help it anymore, he's just a teenager after all. He braces himself and slowly, ever so teasingly slowly, slides off Komaeda's boxers, he lifts Komaeda's legs so he could dispose of the boxers and not get entangled as they're "working".

 **"Woah.. Y-You're.. So ahh..."** Hinata gulps, Komaeda's dick is REALLY hard.

 **"Uwaah.. T-This is.. E-Embarrassing.. I hope.. I could satisfy you.. H-Hinata-kun"** Komaeda shuffles a bit, trying to get rid of the awkwardness by distracting Hinata.

 **"K-Komaeda.. I... Uhh.. I want you to.. Relax.."** Hinata trembles as he speaks, was it excitement or nervousness, Hinata wonders.

 **"Heh... That's pretty ironic coming from you, Hinata-kun, I can feel your shaking arms on my thighs"** Komaeda giggles **"L-Let us relax together so things can go.. Smoothly.."** Hinata nods and spreads Komaeda's legs apart, allowing some space for him to be able to touch Komaeda properly.

 **"I want you to bite on your fingers."** Hinata commands.

 **"Eh..? W-Why..?"** Komaeda looks at him with the look of a lost puppy.

 **"Shut up and do it."** Hinata demands once more with an irritated look on his face.

Komaeda obeys and inserts three of his fingers into his wet mouth, slicking them with saliva. Just staring is making Hinata feel embarrassed. He sighs loudly and brings his head down in between Komaeda's skinny legs.

 **"Try to keep quiet.."** Hinata wraps his hand around Komaeda's erection and moves his fingers slowly, ever so slowly, already earning some needy whines from Komaeda.

 **"H-Hiinaataaa-kunnn! P-Please ahh f-faster..!"** Hinata obliges and moves his hand faster, making sure to rub every inch. That sure worked out, Komaeda let out a loud moan, earning a glare from Hinata, so he puts his entire hand over his own mouth to stop himself from making much noise.

 **"How does it feel..?"** Hinata smirks down at Komaeda, who's chest is heavily rising and falling every second, he removes his hand to answer but before he speaks, He could feel something wet around his dick, it was Hinata... Hinata's mouth...

 **"Aaahhh..! Hinata-kunnn! A-Aaahh..."** Komaeda moans some more, he looks at Hinata to see how good he looks sucking on him. He shouldn't have looked, he could feel himself close to climaxing just from the look on Hinata's face. He looked so... Sexy and thirsty for him, blushing as his head bops up to look for a few seconds at Komaeda and go back to sucking slowly and teasingly. More gasps and needy moans erupt from Komaeda as he nears his climax, Hinata on the other side can't help but moan along, but his moans were less audible.

 **"H-Hinata-kun... Aahh.. I think.. Aaaah.. I think... I'm going to.. C-Come...!"** Komaeda grabs the sheets in preparation and looks up at Hinata who's still sucking him from above, ever so lovingly and so.. Sexy, he might come at any moment from the intense action. Hinata can feel that Komaeda cannot hold it much longer, yet he does not let go, he keeps on sucking until Komaeda let out a scream of pleasure right as he orgasmed. Hinata decides to swallow despite the bitter taste, he's more of a sweets guy but.. This is Komaeda.. He couldn't pass this opportunity.

 **"Mm.. Not thick enough.. Have you been doing stuff to yourself...?"** Hinata licks off the remaining cum on his cheeks.

 **"M-Maybe..."** Komaeda laughs weakly.

 **"Wow, what a pervert. Who did you even have in mind while doing this.."** Hinata wonders out loud, could it have been one of the girls? But he doesn't look like the type who's THAT interested in the female body...

 **"I was thinking of... H-Hinata-kun.."** Komaeda's already red face turns redder, and so does Hinata's.

 **"W-What..? S-Seriously, you're one hell of a pervert.."** Hinata sighs **"Come on now, spread your legs for me..."** He commands and Komaeda obeys and shyly opens up more space for Hinata.

 **"I'm going to make your night so wet, you won't be able to walk properly.."** Hinata looks down with the smirk of the villain that all the girls love.

 **"Ahaha..~"** Komaeda laughs **"My~ Hinata-kun, I never knew you could talk dirty like that, maybe you DO have a talent after all!"** Komaeda laughs some more which irritates Hinata.

 **"Can you shut up..?"** Hinata dismissively turns away with a small, barely audible _"hmph"_ coming out of his lips.

Hinata slips off his own boxers, revealing his own hard erection. Komaeda stares at it and feels himself growing hard again.

 **"W-Wait.. We can't start yet.."** Hinata backs away and looks around the room.

 **"What's wrong, Hinata-kun..?"** Komaeda tilts his head in curiosity.

 **"We need some lubricant to do this..."** Hinata gets out of the bed to look around.

 **"You don't have one? I got some from that Rocket-whatever market.. I didn't expect it to have so many things like chains, gag-balls, maid dresses-"** Komaeda kept going on and on but Hinata decided to ignore him and think whether he should go out and get some without disturbing the others.  
 **  
"Hinata-kun, you don't need to leave to get some lube"** Komaeda speaks up.

 **"Huh..? But wouldn't it hurt if I went in.. R-Roughly..?"** Hinata gets concerned.

 **"hm? If you'd like to go rough on me then sure, but I was going to say that the bathroom has some shampoo bottles and one of them is a lube bottle, so you could use that!"** Komaeda lies back down to relax while Hinata runs over to the bathroom in search for the bottle of lubricant, and after finally finding it, he runs back and opens the bottle in preparation.

 **"Ahh Hinata-kun, the bottle is so full! Don't you... Y'know... M-Masturbate using this..?"** Komaeda fiddles with his fingers in embarrassment.

 **"I'm not a creep like you who probably yells my name out loud while doing this perverted act.."** Hinata glares but then softens the stare **"B-Besides, none of the girls are interesting to me... And it's hard to... Do it while you're forced into a killing game.."**

Komaeda laughs and Hinata gives him a death stare to shut him up **"ahaha.. Sorry Hinata-kun, so you'd do it if we weren't in this state~?"**

Hinata flicks Komaeda's head in irritation **"W-Will you shut up?"** , Komaeda giggles but decides to obey and not ruin the mood any further.

 **"This is gonna be a bit cold so please bear with it, now open up your legs again."** He slicks his fingers with some of the lube.

Komaeda spreads his legs once more to allow Hinata to spread the lube around his arse. Komaeda hisses at the cold feeling as soon as Hinata runs his fingers around the hole, forcing Hinata to have to hold him down so he could work properly.

 **"I know it's cold but could you at least try to not move?"** Hinata continues applying the lube until Komaeda's ready, and so, he squeezes some more lube on his fingers to insert them into Komaeda. He gives Komaeda a look as if asking for approval, Komaeda just nods in response, Hinata takes that as a yes and takes a deep breath.

Without hesitation, Hinata stuck the first finger in. The cold lube made Komaeda yelp in pain and the feeling of Hinata's fingers inside of him felt weird but still pleasurable.

 **"H-Hinata..Kun... Y-You're pretty good.. Hah... M-Maybe.. That's...your T-Talent.."** Komaeda stuttered out the sentence, which sort of ruined the moment for Hinata but he tried to ignore it.

He shoved his finger in deeper, trying to look for the spot that would make Komaeda yell in absolute pleasure. He added another finger which made Komaeda release a slightly pained moan, but he still felt good. The reluctant brunette tried to make scissor movements and he earned himself some loud moans from the albino in front of him. Hinata gained some courage from the reaction of the other male, thus, he added a third finger. Komaeda gasped and grabbed the sheets as hard as he can, as if his life depends on it right as Hinata found the prostate. He grinned and kept rubbing at that spot, whilst Komaeda on the bottom was releasing the most erotic sounds that he has ever made in his life. Hinata leaned on closer to the opposed, still moving his fingers around, and whispered softly to the whimpering boy under him.

 **"How do you like this..? I just can't wait to fill you up with my hot, wet and sticky mess.."**

Hinata was never an expert at dirty talk but even HE felt proud of what he said. He stopped thinking about how _"sexy"_ he sounded and decided to focus on Komaeda and not ruin the moment any further. He removes his fingers from Komaeda, they're all sticky, he notes to himself that he should take a shower after this mess, though.. Hinata didn't really ever feel comfortable showering with all the cameras everywhere, now that he thinks about it, there's a camera in his room too...

Hinata starts to speak mentally to himself _"Now's not the damn time, Hinata, focus on Komaeda!"_ He mentally slaps himself and forgets everything about the camera so he could loosen up a bit.

 **"H-Hinata..kun..."** Komaeda lifts his head a little.

 **"Hmm? What is it, Komaeda?"** Hinata curiously tilts his head.

 **"P-Please.. I want you... I want you inside me.. Show me your hope... I beg you..."**

Hinata froze in his place, he's never felt as nervous as he is right now, he wondered if Komaeda was feeling the same way.

 **"Heh... You sure lack the patience.."** Hinata smirked and bit on the edge of Komaeda's ear, earning a whine.

 **"H-Hinata-kuuunnn, p-pleas-"** Komaeda was cut off by Hinata's furious attack on his lips. Hinata's lips were soft yet rough on Komaeda, he didn't hate it, he loved the way that they were imperfect yet enough to cause him to melt from the intense lust.

 **"I wonder... How should I fuck you~?"** He spoke as he poured some Lube on his dick, stroking it back and forth while Komaeda stared with needy eyes. **"Wanna lay on your chest or should I grab your ass while going inside you?"** Hinata's smug grin never left his face, he was very dominant over the other boy, Komaeda loved it of course, he never had anyone care that much about him, this would be a missed opportunity if he went ahead and killed him back then... This warmth... This love... It would've been lost for him...

 **"Hinata-kun... Thank you.."** Komaeda smiled affectionately.

 **"Huh..? W-What are you thanking me for..?"** Hinata was confused.

 **"For accepting me.."** Komaeda began tearing up a little.

 **"D-Don't cry again..! D-Don't worry... I forgave you already for everything... I promise to protect you from now on... I won't let the others nor anyone hurt you..."  
**  
 **"H-Hinata...kun.."**

 **"I love you.. Nagito.."**

 **"E-Ehh?"** Komaeda was surprised when Hinata addressed him with his first name.

 **"Feel free to call me by my first name as well.. Nagito.."** He smiled.. That smile filled with sunshine.. His name was sure fitting, _Hinata.. Hajime..._

 **"I'll t-try to.. H-Ha..jime...kun.."**

 **"Haha.. Dummy"** Hinata leaned in for a deep kiss **"don't add kun to my name"**

Their tongues intertwined, it felt so hot and blissful, the feeling and hotness went straight to Hinata's stomach, ah... He's hard again..

He backed out of the kiss and re-adjusted himself, making sure to align his dick with Komaeda's ass. He lifted the latter's legs to his shoulders so both the albino and the brunette felt comfortable.  
 **  
"Are you ready, Nagito?"**

 **"I'm ready anytime for you..Hajime"  
**  
Hinata smiled and slowly began inserting himself into Komaeda.

 **"Aaa..** _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_ **"** Komaeda let out a pained moan, Hinata was Immediatly taken over by fear.

 **"N-Nagito! Are you okay? Please respond!"**

 **"Aaaaahh... Y-You... You're so... B-Big in... Me.."**

 **"D-Does hurt? Should I stop?"**

 **"N-No.. Aaah.. I want... You.. To start... M-Moving.."**

Komaeda was already leaking pre-cum, he was completely taken over by pleasure, Hinata didn't know how to feel about it, but he stopped caring, he feels so dazed by this.. Komaeda's so tight on his dick, it's killing him.. But it feels good... He wants to keep going.

He began rocking slowly to tease Komaeda, and the bottom boy kept whining for more, he gave Hinata a really thirsty smile, he sure was horny about. Hinata would probably flick his head if he ever gave him this look in public.

 **"Hi-Hinata...Kuuunn..! F-Faster..! I b-beg of y-youuu..!"**

 **"Haah.. I told you to address me as Hajime..."**

 **"I b-beg you.. Hajime..!"**

 **"Ahh..As you wish... M-My beautiful love.."** He grabbed Komaeda's ass and pushed himself further in, deep enough to touch the prostate.

 _ **"AaaaaaAaaaaAAAAAAAAHH-"**_  
Just the touch of the prostate made Komaeda moan and yell in pleasure, begging for more. Hinata loved the beautiful noises, so he kept grinding on that one spot, driving Komaeda crazy.

 **"Hah... Aahh.. H-How does it feel..Nagito..?"**

 **"Aaaahh... It.. It feels... Amazing.."**

 **"Heh... This is nothing compared to what's coming next..."**

 **"H-Huh..?- AAAaaaah..! Hajime..!"**

Hinata began stroking Ko's dick, making his hands stickier than before due to the pre-cum. The moans and gasps grew louder, Hinata panted from the extreme movement, he's starting to get tired, it's already four in the morning and he didn't get to sleep even a little.

 **"H-Hajime..! I-I'm.. I think.. I'm going.. To.. C-Come..!"**

 **"M-Me too.. B-But.. H-Hold it in.."** Hinata rocked and pumped himself deeper and harder as screams filled the room, the sounds of needy moans, erotic gasps and pleasured screams, these beautiful sounds became nothing more than white noise when Hinata neared his climax.

Komaeda's eyes were filled with tears, vision was blurry, mind was dazed, mouth was drooling, body was sweaty and dick already about to erupt. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

 **"Ha-Hajime..! I'm s-sorry.. Aaahh I'm... C-Comi-"** he stopped mid sentence and let out a loud moan right as he climaxed, cum spilling on Hinata's hands and Komaeda's stomach as well as staining the sheets on the bed.

Shortly after a few more pumps, Hinata started feeling dizzy.

 **"K-Komaeda.. P-Prepare.. I'm going to.. C-Co- aaaaAAAAAHhh!"** Hinata climaxed finally, and the cum started leaking from Komaeda's ass as well.

 **"AAAH AHH H-HOT HOT HOTTT..!"** Komaeda couldn't handle the warmth of the orgasm, it felt so nice and warm yet sticky and a slight hindrance. It felt like heaven to him.

 **"Haahh... Ahh... How did you like it..?"** Hinata smiled and removed himself from inside of Komaeda to lay down next to him.

 **"It was very nice... It felt very good for my first time.."** Komaeda laughed **"Though... Hinata-kun seemed to already know what he's doing, did you do this before..?"  
**  
 **"You're my first too...So this all happened by instinct I guess.."**

 **"Ah, so you read ero-manga to know how this works?"**

 **"N-No I don't!"  
**  
 **"It's fine if you do, I read interesting informational books about this all the time.. Though I never seemed to get the chance in trying them till now..!"**

 **"Pervert."** Hinata flicked Komaeda's head.

 **"Ahaha, sorry~"** Komaeda apologized.

 **"By the way, you called me Hinata-kun a second ago, try to get used to saying my given name... Though.. Only in private..."**

 **"Ah... I'll do my best... H-Hajime.."**

 **"That's better."** He kissed Komaeda's cheek **"Now rest a little, Monokuma would probably scold us for not waking up for his annoying morning announcement."**

 **"W-Wait.. You're letting me sleep here...?"**

 **"Aren't we dating now?"**

 **"Ahh... So you really want me, Hajime?"**

 **"Of course, you idiot..!"**

 **"Hajime... Thank you.. I love you so much..."** He closed his eyes and hugged Hinata.

 **"I love you too... Good night.."** Hinata hugged back and Immediately fell asleep.

Maybe Komaeda isn't a bad guy... He just wanted love and attention from Hinata... Maybe... Just maybe, Hinata thought to himself, maybe he'll calm down and stop acting crazy if Hinata makes sure to love and take care of him...

 _ **"Nagito... I finally understood you.."**_


End file.
